


That Posh French Place

by The_Snarkivist



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Fluff and Smut, Ianto Jones-Centric, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, POV Ianto Jones, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Snarkivist/pseuds/The_Snarkivist
Summary: "Ianto fidgeted in his seat. There was something about expensive and fancy restaurants that made him nervous."_______________An imagining of the dinner that Ianto had with Jack at "that posh French place" where Rhiannon's friend saw them together.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	That Posh French Place

Ianto fidgeted in his seat. There was something about expensive and fancy restaurants that made him nervous. 

It was that feeling of getting caught out. Of the servers knowing that he didn't really belong. Them looking down on him for not knowing what fork to use. Them sneering because he was only a few good suits away from his working class origins. 

And he was proud of those origins. He felt deeply comfortable going round the pub to watch a match with the lads, much more comfortable than he was here. Ordinarily he wouldn't give a toss if someone judged him for where he came from. But being solidly on the ruling class's turf made him second guess himself.

And then again, working with a super secret Crown-funded agency that monitored alien activity wasn't exactly a good honest union job. 

And then, then, there was the reason he found himself awkwardly sitting in this pretentious pit anyway. The fact that he was out on a date with a man, who was his boss, who he was shagging.

He couldn't see that going over too well with his mates from around the way. Rhiannon was a little too free and easy with her "that bent bastards" to describe everyone who pissed her off. All the men he knew growing up called their enemies "faggots". And forget it if they actually sensed anything queer in you. 

He sighed and checked his pocket watch. Jack was officially twenty minutes late. Which, really, could have been avoided if Ianto had agreed to meet him at the Hub like Jack had asked. But something about arriving together freaked Ianto out. 

Two blokes on a casual date would meet up at the restaurant. Arriving together said lovers, established partners. And he wasn't ready to admit that as a possibility. Not when Jack clearly wasn't interested in that. 

Finally he saw the swish of that grey-blue greatcoat he liked so much and Jack had arrived. But something was different. Jack was wearing some sort of ridiculous dress shoe loafers rather than his usual boots. 

"Sorry I'm late!" Jack beamed. "Lost track of time getting ready." 

"No trouble. Gave me time to read the menu." 

Yes, all four items on it, he thought snarkily to himself.

"Well, Ianto, if I may say, you are looking splendid tonight." Jack leaned across the table and took Ianto's hands in his. Ianto cursed the way his eyes darted around the restaurant to see if anyone was watching Jack touch him. Jack let his hands go. He hoped that Jack hadn’t noticed.

"That tie really brings out those gorgeous blue eyes of yours." 

Ianto blushed. 

“Thank you.” 

"It makes them shine like some sort of jewel. Which your eyes mostly do anyway on their own. I know because they do that when you're naked."

Ianto blushed even harder. 

"But you know what I really like? When your eyes get that glow about them. Sort of darker and more intent. Which they only do when I'm fucking you and I hit just the right spot and you're about to blow a huge load all over both of us." 

So this was payback then. Jack had noticed Ianto's discomfort. 

"You bastard." Ianto muttered as he turned the shade of a perfectly ripe tomato. 

Jack winked at him and laughed.

"You are very distracting when you blush like that. You make me want to do all sorts of depraved things to you. And these bullshit 21st century morals don't allow me to do those things in public." 

"Jack, you win, I'm embarrassed. Can you please just stop?" 

Embarrassed and painfully turned on. 

Jack flashed a look of concern. 

"It's perfectly natural and beautiful, you know."

"Yes, Jack, I know. But I'm just not used to all this yet. It's really new for me. 

Jack's eyes softened. 

"I know. But really none of this is a big deal. Believe me, no one where I come from cares one bit about who is sleeping with who." 

"But..." 

"Yes, I know you aren't from my time." 

They were interrupted from their conversation by the waiter. Once they had ordered Jack seemed content to change the subject. 

"So Owen seems to be settling into life after death." Jack said thoughtfully. 

"I know. He's back to just his regular level of cranky now." 

They laughed. And they chatted for awhile about work and their co-workers. Ianto relaxed a little as the conversation stayed with less graphic topics. And ultimately, despite the way Jack could flirt mercilessly and say the dirtiest things to make Ianto uncomfortable, most of the time Ianto felt so at ease with him. Sometimes as they sat together in the Hub and researched an alien species or on the weekends that Jack would stay over at Ianto’s small apartment and they would sit on the couch reading books or watching trash tv on lazy Sunday afternoons, Ianto felt so perfectly at peace. But in being in public with Jack, being so publicly *with* Jack, still gave Ianto a bit of a pause. 

After the server cleared away their plates and took their coffee orders Jack leaned back in his chair happily. His blue eyes twinkled as he watched Ianto. 

Despite the relatively safer conversation topics, Ianto had felt himself low level aroused for the whole meal. Jack watching him like that raised the level substantially. 

"Why does it make you uncomfortable?" Jack asked out of the blue.

"Sir?" 

"Do you not like public affection or is it the bisexual thing?" 

Jack seemed determined to have this conversation in public. But the few glasses of wine Ianto had drunk with dinner made it somewhat easier. And the way Jack looked at him. He looked at Ianto like he really saw him. For someone who was very good at blending into the background that felt new and and surprising. No one else looked at him like that. And those looks made him want to tell Jack everything, to pour every secret he ever had into Jack’s ear. He wanted this beautiful strange man from out of time to know him as well as to see him. He wanted Jack to understand how he worked. 

"A bit of both? I mean, I guess I have known that I fancy both men and women for awhile. But, I… It’s hard to say it out loud. It’s hard to acknowledge it in public. And I just feel like I could never tell my family. It just wouldn't work. I love Rhi but the things she says sometimes? No, I can’t tell her. And I don’t know why it makes me uncomfortable. I know intellectually there’s nothing wrong with that. You and I together, is…, well there’s no way something that feels that good could be wrong. I didn’t think it was wrong when Tosh hooked up with Mary. Well, except for the fact that Mary was an alien using Tosh... But then, when I think of being in public and people looking at me and thinking “that queer”, I dunno, it makes me want to hide. And with the public affection, I don't know. I don't like people knowing my business." 

"Families are complicated." Jack said with incredible sadness. "But, you never know. If Rhiannon loves you, which it sounds like she does, she's probably going to be more accepting than you think." 

"I don't know Jack. Is her life going to be richer knowing who I am sleeping with?" 

Jack leaned forward and took his hand and kissed it. Maybe it was the wine but Ianto didn’t look around he just looked at Jack’s beautiful eyes.

"I don't know. But I bet yours will be if you can be honest with your big sister about who you are." 

Ianto smiled at Jack.

"Maybe someday." 

"Also, the world is changing Ianto. Downtown Cardiff is not the neighborhood you grew up in. People are changing. And people don't care. All these folks around us? They are having a nice meal and trying to figure out how to get their date into bed. I promise you they do not care that you are on a romantic date with a man."

Ianto drank more wine. He wasn't at all drunk. He was still completely in control. But somehow it seemed less important to hide right now. 

"You're right. I mean I know that. It's not.. I'm not ashamed of you or anything. If people knew they'd be jealous. The men and the women. I sometimes wonder how someone like you ended up with an ordinary old office manager like me."

"You are very far from ordinary, Ianto Jones." 

Ianto, predictably, blushed. 

"If you say so."

"Tell me though, the pda thing? Can we work on that? I was thinking, you know exposure therapy? Like with letting spiders crawl on people who are afraid of them?" 

"Uh, huh?"

Suddenly Ianto felt something on his leg. He looked up in surprise. Jack's socked foot. So that's why he wore those stupid loafers.

Jack raised an eyebrow in invitation and question. Meanwhile his foot was moving steadily up Ianto's leg. 

"As if I could refuse you." Ianto replied.

Jack grinned and continued his progress till he got to Ianto's lap. Ianto had to repress a groan as Jack's foot made contact with his swollen cock. 

"Oh?" Jack exclaimed. "So you *are* enjoying this?" 

"I've been half hard all evening, Jack. You and your 51st century pheromones." 

Jack laughed as he began to rub Ianto's cock with his foot. 

He continued even as their coffee came. It was taking all of Ianto's considerable self control to not moan. He gripped the arms of his chair so hard he was afraid they might break. But he did slide down slightly in his chair to give Jack easier access.

Jack's eyes were fire. 

Ianto tried to keep control and took a sip of his coffee and made a face.

"Right, the food here is wonderful but they have no idea how to make coffee. I am not concerned about this getting cold. So if you want to continue this?" He arched an eyebrow. "Might I suggest a change of location, to the toilets?" 

"I thought you'd never ask." 

Jack went first because it wouldn't do to both walk to the toilets at the same time. Besides, Ianto needed some time to be slightly less obviously hard. 

As Ianto stepped into the lavatory he felt Jack pull him into a stall. 

Jack's mouth was on him instantly. They were kissing frantically, a clash of teeth, lips, and tongues. Jack started pulling at Ianto's belt. 

"Wait!" He said as he caught Jack's hand by the wrist. 

He quickly slipped his suit jacket off and hung it carefully on the hook on the back of the stall door.

"It's a bitch to clean." Ianto said by way of explanation. 

And then Jack was on him again. Open came the belt and down came his pants. 

Jack wrapped his delicate fingers around Ianto's cock and began to pump it. It was like Jack's hand was on fire. Ianto let out a moan. His body was taken over with pleasure. He leaned back against the wall of the stall and gripped Jack's shoulders. He needed to be grounded. Needed to grip on to the man who was taking him apart. All his nerve endings were firing. And then he could feel the light frisson of his orgasm approaching. He gripped Jack’s shoulders even harder and called out as it ripped through him. He was coming, hot and alive. in Jack's hand.

After, he leaned his forehead against Jack's as he struggled to find his breath. 

"Fuck! I needed that." He breathed. 

Jack pulled away slightly and brought his hand up to his mouth and started licking it clean. Ianto almost got hard again at the sight. 

Then Jack leaned in and kissed him. The taste of himself in Jack's mouth was strange. But not unpleasant. Unpacking that would be for another day. 

When Ianto had caught his breath, he looked at Jack and raised an eyebrow. Jack nodded and Ianto dropped to his knees. He was eternally thankful that this place seemed to have a rigorous cleaning schedule so he wouldn’t ruin his pants. He had Jack's pants open and his cock out in a matter of seconds. 

He wrapped a hand around Jack's cock and began to lick it. Teasing little strokes of his tongue because he wasn't above taking revenge for Jack making him blush. 

Jack moaned and ran his fingers through Ianto's hair. 

"You're such a tease, Jones." 

Ianto looked up at him and grinned and finally pulled Jack's dick into his mouth. He loved being filled up by Jack. Feeling the heat of him. He wanted to make this last, to savour Jack. But they were in a public toilet and he didn’t want to end this date by getting hauled into the station for indecent exposure.. He sucked and licked, taking Jack deeper into his throat. Too soon Jack gripped Ianto's hair harder. 

"I'm going to..." 

Ianto kept going. He bobbed his head faster and soon Jack was shooting hot ejaculate into Ianto's mouth. He greedily swallowed. 

“Fuuuck! You’re good at that Ianto!” Jack exclaimed. 

Ianto got up off his knees and kissed Jack. He wanted more, this wasn’t nearly enough for the night. 

Jack broke the kiss and looked hungrily at Ianto. It seemed he was thinking the same thing. 

"So let me go pay the cheque. And then round two at your place?" Jack asked after he had caught his breath..

"Yes. That works."

Ianto waited a few moments after Jack left the bathroom. He examined himself in the mirror. With his suit jacket on he looked slightly less obvious. But his eyes were blown wide. His lips swollen from the intense kissing. His cheeks were flushed and rosy. In short, he looked like he had just been fucked in a toilet stall. 

He gave his reflection one last look and decided that he didn't care if anyone saw it. 

As they hurriedly left the restaurant, eager to continue in a more private setting, Ianto thought he saw a flicker of a familiar face. But Jack was looking at him like he was dinner and he was starting to get hard again. So they rushed off into the night. Jack's coat fluttering as together, hand in hand, they ran to more pleasures and deeper intimacies.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
